<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do What We Like by BabyVillanelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991468">Do What We Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyVillanelle/pseuds/BabyVillanelle'>BabyVillanelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, First Crush, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyVillanelle/pseuds/BabyVillanelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris feels jittery because it's Jaebum. The boy who made him question his sexuality in the first place. Chris's goddamn gay awakening, telling Chris to strip for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Im Jaebum | JB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do What We Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris has known Jaebum since his first year at university. He was a good mentor to have, especially when Chris was new to Seoul and feeling out of place. </p>
<p>Jaebum has done Chris a lot of favors over the last few years, but Chris was still surprised when he agreed to do this. </p>
<p>Chris is sitting at the foot of Jaebum’s bed, cross-legged and freshly showered, his knee bouncing. He fits his fingers between his toes and squeezes. </p>
<p>Jaebum is brushing his teeth in the bathroom across the hall. Chris can hear the faucet turn off, hear Jaebum flick the light off. His steps are quiet in padded slippers, and he surprises Chris by appearing in the doorway before he hears him approach. </p>
<p>Chris meets his eyes and blushes, smiling awkwardly. </p>
<p>Jaebum chuckles. God, Chris thinks that everything he does is pretty. His hair is up in a hastily-done ponytail and held back with a headband. He's wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt and somehow he's still stunning. </p>
<p>He holds his body with a grace that Chris can't ever seem to find. </p>
<p>"Hey, are you sure about this," Chris asks, tugging on his foot, "I know this is weird, we don't have to-"</p>
<p>"Chan," Jaebum says, tossing his clothes into his hamper and climbing onto the bed with Chris. "Come here."</p>
<p>Chris settles against the pillows next to him, the warmth of his skin through his shirt is inviting, like clean sheets, like sunwarmed laundry. Chris’s heart is <em>pounding. </em>He twists his fingers together in his lap. </p>
<p>"I just mean that like, you shouldn't do this just because you feel like you have to or you feel bad for me."</p>
<p>"Are those really the only two reasons you can think of that I'd do this?" </p>
<p>Chris feels the back of his neck heat up. He snaps his mouth shut. </p>
<p>"So cute, our Channie," Jaebum says, "Are you gonna get all shy now? After you walked in here all confident and begged me to teach you how to take cock?" </p>
<p>"<em>Hyung</em>," Chris complains, shrinking down in his hoodie and covering his face with his hands.</p>
<p>He's truly about to implode. He's way out of his depth here, and he doesn’t like feeling like he doesn't know what he's doing. </p>
<p>"May I kiss you?" Jaebum asks in his deep voice. Chris blinks at him rapidly for a moment before nodding. </p>
<p>Jaebum pulls him in by the front of his shirt and presses their mouths together. </p>
<p>Jaebum kisses like he knows he's going to get what he needs and he's willing to wait. It makes Chris want to rise to the occasion, to be the thing that Jaebum needs. Oh, he wants to be what Jaebum needs so badly. </p>
<p>Chris had almost <em>died</em> while fumbling through asking Jaebum to do this, the words coming out rushed and awkward. He's glad he did, though, because Jaebum slips his tongue into Chris's mouth and he tastes good, warm and minty. </p>
<p>"What do you want me to teach you?" Jaebum asks.</p>
<p><em>Teach you. </em>The words zip through him, and he gets a flash of an image; someone, Felix, maybe, stuffed full of Chris's cock while Jaebum holds his hips, whispers directions in his ear. He swallows. </p>
<p>He brings one shaky hand up to Jaebum's neck, delicately runs a finger over the row of silver earrings he wears. Chris looks at him again. </p>
<p>He's still flushed. He can feel the burn of it on his ears and neck. </p>
<p>"Um--" Chris says, shrugging and frowning, "I dunno, like. Anal and stuff??" </p>
<p>His voice goes all squeaky at the end and Jaebum laughs at him again. </p>
<p>Jaebum's so handsome when he laughs, lovely eyes curving along with his soft, expressive mouth. </p>
<p>"Okay, let me put it this way," Jaebum says, eyes level like he's not nervous at all, the asshole, "Do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you?" </p>
<p>Chris has done nothing for the past week other than think about the answer to that question. And he has his answer, he's just not sure if it's what Jaebum wants. </p>
<p>"<em>Me</em>," Chris says, and Jaebum cocks his head, "You should fuck me." </p>
<p>Jaebum looks at him, and Chris feels pinned by his gaze. He might be inexperienced, but he knows that look. </p>
<p>"Is that okay?" Chris asks, even though he thinks he knows the answer. </p>
<p>Jaebum doesn't say anything, and then he grins, less kindly than before. </p>
<p>He kisses Chris again, knuckle under his chin. The kiss is chaste, and then Jaebum pulls back and kisses him on the cheek.</p>
<p>"Yeah, sweetheart," Jaebum says, low and dangerous, "I can do that for you."</p>
<p>Chris loses his mind a bit at that, kisses Jaebum roughly. Jaebum groans and kisses him back, pulling him down by his sweatshirt. </p>
<p>Chris lets himself fall on top of Jaebum, chasing his mouth and kissing him desperately. </p>
<p>Chris is a naturally handsy person. A Lot of the time, he expresses himself with his hands, fingers always twitching and flexing. Now that he's been allowed to touch Jaebum, he can't get enough of him. </p>
<p>Chris keeps kissing Jaebum messily as he slides his hands under Jaebum's shirt, groaning when he feels the warmth of Jaebum's skin on his fingertips. </p>
<p>Chris squeezes Jaebum's chest appreciatively, nipping at Jaebum's lips and whining.</p>
<p>Jaebum holds him back, just a little. </p>
<p>"Slow," he says, his weight on top of Chris, "We have time. You can slow down. Trust me. It's better if you go slow." </p>
<p>Chris's whole body is overheating and he really, really wants Jaebum to just hurry up and fuck him, but he wants to be good so he tries to control his hands. </p>
<p>Jaebum takes the lead again, kissing him on the mouth and rucking up Chris’s sweatshirt. </p>
<p>Chris lets his hands come to rest on Jaebum’s hips. He squeezes, just slightly, slow and intentional. </p>
<p>“Mm,” Jaebum says, pecking him on the mouth, “That's much better.” </p>
<p>Chris preens. He really, <em>really</em> wants Jaebum to keep telling him how good he is.</p>
<p>"Take your clothes off, baby," Jaebum says, tugging at the bottom hem of Chris's sweatshirt. </p>
<p>Chris gets off the bed, standing on unsteady feet, and drags his shirt over his head. He lives for the way Jaebum's eyes trail down his body, an appreciative smile curling his lips. </p>
<p>Chris feels jittery because it's <em>Jaebum</em>. The boy who made him question his sexuality in the first place. Chris's goddamn gay awakening, telling Chris to strip for him. </p>
<p>Chris takes his pants off, unbuttoning them clumsily and dragging them down his legs along with his underwear. </p>
<p>"Come back to me now," Jaebum says and Chris complies. "I'm gonna do whatever I want to you, is that okay?" </p>
<p>"<em>Please</em>," Chris hears himself say, and he sounds so desperate. Jaebum touches him, hands on his chest, his waist, his hips. </p>
<p>"Tell me to stop and I'll stop," Jaebum says, kissing Chris's jaw. Chris tilts his head up without thinking about it, bares his throat to Jaebum. "Anything you don't like, just tell me." </p>
<p>Chris can't imagine Jaebum doing anything to him that he wouldn't like, but he nods anyway.</p>
<p>Jaebum hums contentedly as he wraps his fingers gently around Chris's dick, like he's pleased with it.</p>
<p>Jaebum is tender with him, giving him soft kisses, gentle tugs on his cock, until it gets to be overwhelming. Chris whines into Jaebum's mouth and Jaebum kisses him through it. </p>
<p>His fingers trail lower, cupping his balls, and Jaebum bites at Chris's bottom lip. </p>
<p>"I've always thought you had such nice lips," Jaebum says, kissing the corner of Chris's mouth. Chris scrunches his nose, embarrassed. Jaebum chuckles. </p>
<p>"So pretty," Jaebum teases, his eyes sparkling. Chris heats up even more, squirms under Jaebum's attention. "Such a pretty mouth." </p>
<p>Jaebum brings his hand up to Chris's face, taps on his bottom lip and Chris lets his mouth fall open, just like that. Jaebum smirks again, quirking an eyebrow up at him. If Chris could be blushing any redder he would be. </p>
<p>He wonders if Jaebum is embarrassed for him, or if he remembers what this feels like, to be confused and excited and terrified all at once. </p>
<p>Jaebum stuffs three fingers in his mouth roughly and Chris takes them, sucking hard, lapping at them with his tongue. </p>
<p>Jaebum just stares, eyes widened, and Chris feels a little thrill of pride. He sucks harder, running the flat of his tongue on the underside of Jaebum's fingers. He's drooling a little, and it pools at the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>"<em>Shit,</em>" Jaebum says quietly. He pulls his fingers out slowly, replacing them with his mouth, kissing Chris with a little more desperation than before. </p>
<p>Chris wants him so badly, his whole body arches up off the bed and into Jaebum. He wants Jaebum to ruin him. And Chris doesn't want to be presumptuous, but Jaebum seems to want the same thing. </p>
<p>He reaches between Chris's legs and rubs a spit-slick finger over Chris's hole. Chris <em>moans</em>, loud, tossing his head back. </p>
<p>Jaebum's watching Chris's face closely, eyes hooded and dark. He presses down, slipping just the tip of his finger inside past the tight ring of muscle. Chris jerks forward, clutching Jaebum's shoulders. </p>
<p>Jaebum looks at him, and Chris tries to convey with his eyes how badly he wants Jaebum to just fuck him already. Jaebum kisses him again, licks inside his mouth, all the while teasing at his rim with careful fingertips. </p>
<p>"Okay," Jaebum says, mostly to himself. "<em>Okay.</em>"</p>
<p>He gets up, pats Chris's side. </p>
<p>"Flip over," he says, and <em>god</em> Chris is so weak for him, he's scrambling to do it, rolling over as fast as he can. Jaebum hums. "Good boy." </p>
<p>Chris outright groans at that, burying his face in the sheets. Jaebum rubs his back idly with one hand and grabs a pillow with the other. </p>
<p>"Hips up," Jaebum says, then slides the pillow under Chris's hips. The soft cotton feels like heaven on Chris's aching cock. </p>
<p>Chris lifts his head up to look at Jaebum as he gets off the bed. His face is <em>burning</em> now, bright red and hot. There's something so exposed and vulnerable about this position. If Jaebum weren't looking at him like he wanted to devour him, Chris would be trying to cover himself. </p>
<p>Jaebum finds what he was looking for and gets back on the bed, tossing lube and a condom onto the sheets next to Chris. </p>
<p>Oh. Right. </p>
<p>Chris gets nervous again, about having something inside of his literal ass, about the potential for embarrassment. What if it hurts? What if Chris hates it? What if <em>Jaebum</em> hates it?  </p>
<p>Chris zones out for a moment, staring at the wall, while Jaebum clicks the lube open and squeezes some out onto his fingers. </p>
<p>"Hey," Jaebum says, dry hand on his lower back, "Where'd you go?" </p>
<p>"Sorry," Chris says, biting the inside of his cheek and glancing at Jaebum's face. "Just nervous." </p>
<p>Jaebum rubs a circle on his back. </p>
<p>"We can stop, if you want," he says, his hair falling out of its elastic, softening him a little. Then he smiles. "Or. You can take a deep breath and trust me, and I can make you feel really, <em>really</em> good." </p>
<p>Chris feels heat spark to life in his belly again. His mouth goes dry. </p>
<p>"The second one?" He squeaks. Jaebum pats his back. </p>
<p>"Excellent choice," Jaebum says. </p>
<p>He kneels behind Chris and rubs his knuckles down his spine. Grabs one of Chris's asscheeks and squeezes. </p>
<p>"Baby, you're a <em>dream</em>," Jaebum says quietly, "Look at you. Perfect mouth, perfect ass. I can't wait to be inside you."</p>
<p>"<em>Ah</em>," Chris gasps, crossing his arms under his head so he can bury his face in them. </p>
<p>Jaebum is slow, so slow, working one finger into him with patient, careful movements and a lot of lube. It hurts a little at first, but Jaebum rubs his lower back and compliments him in his rough voice until Chris relaxes and lets him all the way in. </p>
<p>Jaebum uses even more lube, stretching him until he can fuck three fingers in and out slowly, and all Chris can think is; <em>good </em>and<em> full </em>and<em> more. </em></p>
<p>Jaebum rips the condom open and rolls it onto his cock. </p>
<p>"Ready, cutie?" Jaebum asks, ruffling his hair with his non-lubed hand. </p>
<p>"Can you kiss me first?" Chris asks, shyly. Jaebum smiles at him, ducking down to kiss him. Chris tries to kiss back but his brain isn't doing so great at sending messages to the rest of his body, so it's a little messy. </p>
<p>Jaebum positions himself between Chris's legs, and Chris can hear the slick sounds of him working a hand over his cock. </p>
<p>That fucking urge to be <em>good good good</em> comes back and he's tipping his hips up, angling his legs wider, exposing himself for Jaebum. </p>
<p>Jaebum slides an appreciative hand up Chris's inner thigh, making him shiver. </p>
<p>He pushes inside slowly and Chris moans the whole way until Jaebum's fully inside of him, his hips pressed to Chris's ass. </p>
<p>"Chan," Jaebum says, resting his forehead on Chris's upper back, "Fuck, <em>baby</em>, you're so tight. You feel so good." </p>
<p>Jaebum must have done a thorough job preparing him because Chris <em>feels </em>good, too. Jaebum feels good inside of him, filling him up so well. </p>
<p>Jaebum rocks against him after a moment, pushing down on his lower back. Chris bites down on his arm, spit pooling in his mouth. He gets why people like this now. Jaebum's just started and Chris already feels fully fucked stupid. </p>
<p>Jaebum shifts inside of him and Chris's brain shuts off, completely offline. He feels just <em>good</em>. Full and taken care of and whole. </p>
<p>Jaebum leans forward, plants his hands on either side of Chris's shoulders and thrusts <em>up. </em>Chris moans, muffled by his arm. </p>
<p>Jaebum noses against the side of his head, kisses his hair. </p>
<p>"Let me hear you," he says, cupping the back of Chris's head, tugging just a little on his hair so his face is lifted up off of his arm. "I want to hear you." </p>
<p>"Tell me how it feels," Jaebum says, hand gentle in his hair, rocking his dick deeper inside of Chris. </p>
<p>"Fuh-full," Chris whines, biting on his bottom lip, "Shit. Shit. Right there. <em>Right there</em>."</p>
<p>Jaebum huffs out a laugh next to Chris's ear. </p>
<p>"You're so fucking cute," he growls, angling his hips and pushing inside again, and oh. <em>Oh</em>. This angle. This angle is so much better. Chris sees stars every time Jaebum bottoms out, feels heat pooling between his legs, his cock rubbing against Jaebum's pillow. "You're such a sweetheart. Little Channie, who would have thought? You take my cock so well, pretty baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So good," Chris slurs, "S'good."</p>
<p>Jaebum's fingers tighten in his hair and he rails Chris <em>hard</em>, driving into him over and over again. </p>
<p>"Gonna come," Jaebum says, teeth on Chris's shoulder.</p>
<p>Jaebum leans back, releasing his hold on Chris's hair, grabbing his hips instead, tilting them up and ramming into him one, two, three more times before he comes with a grunt, his cock pulsing inside of Chris. </p>
<p>"<em>Fuck,</em>" Jaebum says, swiping sweaty hair off of his face. "<em>Shit.</em> Hold on, turn over, turn over." </p>
<p>He's breathing hard and his eyes are dark and heavy. He looks fucking gorgeous. Chris <em>wants. </em>He's still hard, so turned on it hurts and he wants to get off. </p>
<p>"Can I suck you off?" Jaebum asks and Chris can't form a coherent sentence so he just nods. </p>
<p>Jaebum grins wolfishly, all sharp teeth and heavy eyebrows. </p>
<p>"I'm going to finger you too, baby, is that okay?" </p>
<p>Chris nods again. He'd trust Jaebum with his life at this point. </p>
<p>Jaebum doesn't tease, just takes Chris into his mouth and slides two fingers into his hole, angling them forwards so he's hitting that spot he'd reached before. </p>
<p>It's overwhelming, but Jaebum is good with his mouth and the incessant pressure on his prostate has him coming on Jaebum's tongue in less than a minute. </p>
<p>Jaebum swallows, which Chris watches with awe, his brain feeling mushy and distant. <em>Fuck</em>. </p>
<p>Jaebum flops down on the bed next to him. </p>
<p>"Holy shit," Jaebum says, "C'mere." </p>
<p>Chris hesitates for a moment. Jaebum angles his head up to look at him. </p>
<p>"What?" </p>
<p>"Nothing," Chris says, "Just wasn't expecting you to be a cuddler." </p>
<p>"Shut up," Jaebum says, grinning. "I just rocked your world. Come here and cuddle me."</p>
<p>And he did, so Chris does, laughing. </p>
<p>Jaebum wraps his arms around him and Chris breathes against his neck. </p>
<p>"Was that...was that good?" Chris asks after a minute, hand twitching nervously at Jaebum's hip. Jaebum reaches up and rubs his fingers through Chris's hair, scratching his scalp. </p>
<p>"Genuinely," Jaebum says, pressing his lips to Chris's forehead,  "Mind-blowing. You're really sexy, did you know that?" </p>
<p>"Yeah," Chris says, "I might have heard it once or twice." </p>
<p>Jaebum laughs, not his sexy chuckle but his higher pitched genuine belly laugh. Chris cracks a smile. </p>
<p>"Would you," Chris asks, tracing circles on Jaebum's hip, "Would you want to do it again sometime?"</p>
<p>Jaebum kisses his forehead again. </p>
<p>"God you're <em>so</em> cute," he says, "Yes, I would be honored."</p>
<p>Chris grins, props himself up on his elbow and kisses Jaebum on the lips, sweet and gentle. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/bloombloompowie">twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>